Divine Intervention
by PandoraJail
Summary: Quirks, where they come from nobody knows. Some say it's genetic mutation. Some say that it was blessings from god. But was the glowing child truly the first ever case of quirk awakening? Why don't we look back, and ask the reason why quirks appeared in the first place? 'I was merely curious about tea, that's all.'


This is a new fic of mine.

In no way is it connected in anyway to my other fanfictions.

I own what i own.

Which is normally just a small amount of food, clothes, other items, and oc's.

\--(BREAK)—

Divine Intervention

So... Explanations First Right?

\--(BREAK)—

I will start by asking 4 simple questions.

Question 1

Do you believe in the exsistense of God?

If you do then congratulations and I hope that you would be devout to your specific religion and it's God.

If you believe in more than one God, then I will make a comment on how that means that you would need to pray to several Gods or Goddess. But nonetheless, I do hope that you would be devout to what ever Gods or Goddesses that you believe.

If you don't believe in God then I won't judge you, as people does have different belief's in life. If you are to believe more in superstision or science more than God than it shall prove no big problem in the long run.

But whoever you ask, they would answer that God or Gods are divine beings. They are beings who governs over the world and anything itself. Some Gods hold dominion over a certain domain, while in another religion a God is the strongest being who decides the fate of the world on a whim.

For the Gods whom hold over certain dominion, the dominions that they govern are different, those who rules over a single dominion is called a lesser God. Sometimes the dominion they rule over is very specific sometimes they're very vague. For one there is a God whom govern over snakes and just snakes, but then there are also a Goddes who governs over medicine.

Then there are also Gods or Goddesses whom governs over more than one dominion, high Gods. There is a God who rules fire and destruction, wind and chaos, earth and protection, water and healing, and many more.

Some Gods rule over the same dominion, and then they would have to either share or fight over that dominion. If none of those Gods wants to share the dominion, then they would have to fight over whom would be the true God over the dominion.

Then there's a system where a lesser God can challenge a higher Gods, but that's unimportant.

But wether you believe all that or nor, each and every human on earth has different belief's and point of view's, all of which are supposed to be appreciated, valued, and respected.

Well now that thats settled, let's move on to another matter.

Question 2

What is a quirk?

While it would normally mean a peculiar behavioral habit that a person possess, in architecture it means an acute hollow between convex or other moldings.

But those aren't the answer that I am looking for this question.

In this context, it is the genetic mutation of a human beings that is manifested in physical transformation or a superhuman ability. Some quirks are generally unique to their user, some quirks are passed down to their descendants while some also mutate accordingly to their respective parents quirks.

Quirks are classified into several categoties. The simplest are divided into three categories, Mutation, Abilities, and Mutative Abilities.

The mutations simply means that the body of the owner are deformed in one way or another. Be it them having some body parts of a creature, simply having a deformation of body parts, or just basically not having their physical form the same as the norm.

Abilities are people whom physical body does not change. Instead they developed superhuman like powers such as ESP be it telekinesis, psychokinesis, cyrokinesis, pyrokinesis, you name it. There are already rumours going around how when someone awakened to this kind of power that the goverment would erase their sign of exsintence and perform various experiments on them.

But thankfully that isn't the case anymore... which meant that at one point in time something like that happened.

Last but not least is the Mutative Abilities. In which the physical form of the owner of this kind of quirk has mutated into a point which gives them a special ability that is compared to those who has the Ability type quirk. For example having a scope in your eyes, have your body sweat a certain type of chemical, or being able to form blades from your bones.

This type of quirk is very simmilar to the Mutation type, with the only difference being that some of the owner of this type of quirk doesn't have physical deformity that is able to be seen from the outside.

Onwards to the 3rd question.

Do you believe in the exsintence of magic?

People of old likes to brand anything that is unexplainable with the label of magic.

Advanced medicine? Magic.

Advanced knowledge of basically anything? Magic.

Being a person with a special trait? You guessed it, magic.

And the people who the masses think are capable of using magic will be branded by the moniker witch or warlock.

And normally those whom are branded the moniker of witch or warlock are treated in two ways. Either they become an important person in their civilization, or the society themself would initiate a witch/warlock hunt and would come at them with torches and pitchforks.

Some of the 'test' of wether someone is a witch or not is what the people today would call inhuman, dumb, immoral, and super dumb.

For instance, the drowning one. If you don't drown, you get to be branded a witch and be killed one way or another, if you do drown... the people would shrug their shoulders, apologize to your remaining family IF they are still alive and aren't or haven't been trialed for being a witch.

Then theres the burning one. It is a trial where the witch candidate gets tied in a wooden pole on top of a platform of wood, then the people would burn them. If you survive, you get branded a witch and gets killed anyway, if you die the same happen as the drowning one.

Basically at that age, whatever you do you're fucked.

But for some witch or warlocks, their powers are given by Gods.

For one Gods are able to bestow the human or humans of their choosing divine protection. After being bestwed divine protection, the human would be able to use a small portion of the God's ability. For instance being bestowed a divine protection of a Goddess of beauty will make someone beautiful as long as they have it.

But Gods are fickle beings, and when they are bored of the actions of the humans that they gave divine protection, then they can simply take it back. For Gods it's as simple as unfriending someone in an online video game, but for the human it's like they lost a limb.

Because for Gods, most of them, human life are for their own entertainment.

And the final question. Question 4.

If you put all of the answers together, what do you get?

Question one asks about the existance of Gods, and goes in detailes of different Gods and the different dominions that they rule over.

Question two asks about quirks, genetic mutation in humanity and the three types that they have.

And the third question was magic, unexplainable phenomenon which is performed by humans whom are bestowed divine protection by Gods.

If you put them all together, the the human quirks which are comparable to magic is bestowed by God. Gods are beings who govern over power, and for them divine protection was simple as easy as gazing a human from the heavenly realm. But, if somehow a God had descended into earth and filled the earth itself with their own magical energy...

Then it would explain the existance of the unexplainable quirk, no?

\--(BREAK)—

"So, did you get any of that?"

"How am I supposed to listen to your wierd rant while I'm working!" exclaimed a young teenage girl wearing a white lab coat on top of a grey school with a red tie and a short black skirt.

"It's called multitasking, and it's something that you should be able to do now. Are you even listening to me? Oh, I guess doing your work is more important then listening to your teacher huh."

"It is more important when it involves saving human lives!" the young girl once again exclaimed as she once again focused on helping the injured man.

The time was right after a huge battle between a villain and a hero, and as of now there are medics whom are sent right from the hospital to take care of the civilian who aren't heavily injured.

The 154 cm tall teen was seething at her 'teacher' whom hasn't shown any qualities of teaching at all. She was a student at a hero school at Tokyo, and was currently having an intership at the nearest hospital in the area of her house.

What she thought was going to be an internship where she would deepen her medical knowledge in the hospital instantl turns into a 'learn by doing' session as told by the 'teacher' whose name she still hasn't known.

Not only that, her self claimed 'teacher' had banned the use of her quirk which would have healed all of the people here sooner.

"Focus." Her 'teacher' said calmly, and as soon as she said that the young teen had accidentally tightened the bandage on a patients arm too hard.

He hissed in pain, and she immediately apologize and loosen the bandage a bit. If only this so called 'teacher' actually did her job then-

"Don't. Focus." As if she was able to listen on her mind, the older woman made her calm her own nerves. "You said it yourself didn't you? Focus on saving lives." And then she applied all the medical knowledge that she had on all of the patients that she had. As soon as she was done, the girl immeadiately slumped down on the hard concrete.

"Well, I guess you did well." Commented her teacher. The young girl immediately glared at her features and for the first time focused on her features.

The 176 cm tall woman had short straight gold blond hair, her eyes which were like the sea themself was locked on with her's. Her garb consist of black dress that reaches the middle of her thighs and a red tie under a labcoat, she also wore tights and a teal sport shoe. Around her neck was a stethoscope, and she also wore a belt filled to the brim with bottles of medicine.

As soon as she noted her features, she looked down to the ground to think. This was the young girl's first internship. While due to her quirk she was allowed to go in and out of the hospital to study, whenever she went there she would always be welcomed to help with her quirk. Which made her still wonder why this 'teacher' of her's forbiding her to use it.

Her 'teacher' then pulled her right hand out of her pockets, showing the black gloves that she wore. "Are you perhaps wondering why I banned the use of your quirk?" she said as she waved said hand.

Indeed the girl did wonder why her 'teacher' ordered that. She also wondered if perhaps her 'teacher' was a mind reader, but mostly the first question. "From the look of your face, I guess you do. I'm also not a mind reader, you're an open book." She said answering her question.

"Why don't you explain to me why then?" the girl mumbled out.

"For one this situation is different from the patients that you helped when you're in the hospital." And instantly the teen snapped her head to her 'teacher'. "Yes I know about it, I work there. The patients that you used your quirk on was always stable and had already given basic treatment. The situation here is way different, as there are only a handfull of civilians that are still stable both physically and mentally.

Your quirk uses the physical energy that the human body had in reserve and forces it out to hasten the regeneration. But you still haven't used your quirk on a person who are mentally unstable, like people whom has went through a traumatic experience." She said as she waved at the general direction of the civilians.

"Then there's also the toll that it would take on the person you used your quirk on, it's both pysically and mentally taxing. Yes, I did pay attention to the patients that you took care of, the after effect of your quirk is that it took up their saved up energy, it means that right after they get healed they would instantly feel tired.

If you were to use it on people who are already tired from running or at the very least trying to escape, they would either pass out..." Her eyes then glanced away from the civilians and towards her and a chill went down her spine.

"And the off chance that they had already used up their saved energy and tire themself to death." She said ominously.

An awkward silence plauged the area between the two, as the other doctors and nurses going around here and there doing their bussiness.

"Why were you even watching me?" asked the girl.

"Well Chiyo, it's not any day that a hero student comes into my hospital isn't it?" the girl now named Chiyo continued to stare at the woman. She was still shocked towards the close observation that the woman had done on her quirks.

But all in all she was still shocked on the straight up on the job learning experience. She was literally picked up like a sack of potatoes by the woman in question right after she had walked in the hospital.

While the woman did explain the situation at hand, she never once gave her own name.

But at this point, the girl- Chiyo, thought that it was too awkward to plainly ask her name. But with the given information, Chiyo can decipher that her 'teacher' was the person who ran the hospital.

"CHIEF THIS PERSON NEEDS IMMEDIATE HELP!"

That one shout made by a doctor drew her attention.

One of the doctors that shouted was bringing a person who was heavily wounded in a strecher.

The person in question had a diagonal slash wound going all the way from his right shoulder to his left hip. The wound was deep, shown by the fact that the shirt the man wore was dyed in blood.

As soon as she saw the man being brought in the tent, Chiyo stood up to heal him. Only for her to immediately fall down, her 'teacher' caught her though.

"You used up too much energy, and I doubt your quirk would be able to heal something this scale. In that state he won't have any excess energy that your quirk can use to heal him." As she said it she started walking to the man and the other doctors.

"He won't make it in time to the hospital! I'll do the operation on the ambulance!" She shouted.

Her fellow doctors followed her order and brought the man inside the ambulance. As she followed Chiyo asks in a whisper, "Can you really do it... He's in that state and with the equipment in the ambulance... it's impossible-"

"It isn't." Her 'teacher' simply stated, hearing her whisper. "It isn't impossible. It will be hard but it won't be impossible." She then walked into the back of the ambulance, and as the door closes her last line became engraved into Chiyo's mind.

"I'll save that precious life of his."

\--(BREAK)—

The scenery had changed significantly.

From the emergency tent that was filled with people who were only mildly injured, into a hospital that was filled to the brim with doctors.

Time had already passed, and the surgery performed on the critically injured man had been a miraculous success.

It was no wonder that with that level of skill she became the head of the hospital, quickly rising in the ranks in barely a year. Through that she had gained the nickname of 'The Blonde Healer'... though most won't call her that due to the fact that she hates said nickname.

'You should learn to be kinder, dear.' A voice resounded in her head.

The voice however can only be heard by a single person.

And that person was sitting in a room with both of their hands on their face. This act of course, was to hide the fact that she was blushing as red as a tomato. This was due to the fact that one scene kept being played over and over again in her head.

'I'll save that precious life of his.'

"AAAAAAAAAAAA-" She repeatedly screamed while rolling in the floor.

Thankfully the room that she currently resided in was sound proof. Thus making it so that she won't be even more embarressed.

'Can you tell me what problem it is that is currently making you roll on the floor?' the voice asked the woman.

In response to this the woman stopped rolling on the floor. She then stood up, but it was still evident that she remained embarressed due to the fact that her face was still beet red. Even a few tear drops were flowing down her face.

"Y-You! H-how can one say such a cheesy line and not feel embarressed afterwards!" She shouted while waving both of her hands like a child throwing tantrum. This was the pinnacle of adulthood, being in a position of enough power so that you can act as a child.

'I don't see why one would be embarressed of such an act? I was merely stating what I would do.' The voice stated, clearly confused on why the human was acting the way she was.

'Have I not said that countless of times? It is what you would call a 'cathphrase' correct?' the voice said.

Instead of answering the voices question however, the woman continued screaming and once again rolled on the floor. "AAAAAAAAAAA-"

This pathethic adult was none other than the best doctor in Japan, if not in the entire world.

Currently going by the name Arata Lily, the woman seemingly in her mid twenties was a special existance. In truth, being called world's best doctor is one thing, but it's a whole other matter when you are the avatar of one of the strongest goddess in the divine realm.

Avatars are the physical manifestation of a divine being, thus the gods and goddessess are able to physically interact with humans. However since they are naught but a mortal vessel, they cannot handle the full power of a divine being. Thus avatars are only given somewhere around half of their power.

However, even half of the power of gods are still catastrophic. This caused many conflict to rise between the humans and the gods themself, thus the divine beings swore o never make avatars ever again.

Instead they played with blessings, they gave humans blessings and see how far they would go. In the end it turned into a big game of chess, with each gods having their own pieces.

Lily however, was a special case.

She wasn't an avatar, nor was she a person bestowed witha blessing, but a reincarnation of the goddess that she was currently contacting.

Being a reincarnation, Lily did not possess the full scope of her original abilities just like that of an avatar. However she gained something that was of equal power.

Complete immortality.

Not the kind where you won't age, but the kind of immortality where you won't die even if you are killed. Thus because of this Lily had been roaming the world for a very, very, VERY long time.

Just like a person whom has been bestowed a blessing, Lily also was able to control a bit of the dominion of her divine-self, that being dominion over [Water] and [Healing].

Originally her personality was that of a carbon copy of the goddess that was herself, but as time went on that too changed. As seen by the conversation between her divine-self and her not-so-divine-but-still-divine-nonetheless-self.

Lily's life wasn't that hard at first, she just comes and goes, eventually becoming an adventuring healer of some sort who travels the world. However, a few centuries earlier her divine-self had made a connection with herself.

This was unheard of, due to Lily being the first of her kind and the fact that the gods were more interested in their own long session of DD but with normal humans.

The results of contacting each other was astronomical. For one, it counted as a goddess descending down to the mortal realm, due to the fact that a goddess (Divine-self) was going down to earth as herself (Lily). The mere presence of a goddess on earth created a huge surge of magic that made all the latent magic in the humans appear.

Thus, quirks were born by magic.

And while the world had to deal with the appearance of quirks, Lily had to deal with another personality that being of a goddess that doesn't have the same level of shame as herself.

Through various irrational decision by Lily, and various curious decision by her divine-self, they landed themself as the head of a nameless hospital at Tokyo.

After a full hour of constant screaming, Lily had finally calmed herself down. She let out a sigh, trying to forget the embarressment that she had to deal with because of her divine-self.

'I have a name you know, or did you perhaps forget your own name after so long?'

"I remember! Jeez, you're so fricking annoying sometimes." Lily whined towards the voice in her head.

'And your behaviour is not one fit for a goddess of our standing.'

Lily leaned back on her chair and once more put both her hands on her face and groaned. "Why did you even came down to contact me again?" She whispered.

And to answer her question, her divine-self answered truthfully. It was the answer to the appearance of quirks as a whole.

'I was merely curious abou tea, that's all.'


End file.
